


Soon enough

by Wayward_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Birdy/pseuds/Wayward_Birdy
Summary: Takes place about the end of season 7. Cas asks Sam, Dean, and Bobby to meet him at Bobby's burned down house. There are future Winchesters who need the house and stash. Cas brings back one of the Grandkids to learn the Singer lot secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I've ever posted a work of mine for the internet to see. It's just an idea I was day dreaming about. I hope you enjoy it! : )

It’s been months since Bobby Singer’s house burned down. The air around the ash pile reeks of old smoke, motor oil, old books and whiskey. Sam and Dean Winchester stood observing the wreck in a comfortable silence.

The roar of Bobby’s approaching Chevelle got their attention. No formal greeting was exchanged. Families this tight don’t have the need for them.  


“Why are we wasting time here? Is that damn angel going to poof my house back together?” he growled at his boys.

  
Castiel appeared noiselessly among them.

  
“Yes. In a way.” he said.

  
“Just the house or the stash and goodies too?” Dean asked, kicking at some of the ash pile.

  
“It will be nearly perfect. Essential books and supplies.” The angel didn’t wait for any reply, he was observing the area and preparing.

  
“Why? We’ve got a good hideout, and bigger fish to fry.” Bobby added, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

“I need it. We need it. Decades from now.” Castiel reached where a corner piece of Bobby’s framework still stood.

  
Dean and Sam looked wordless and confused at each other. Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned back against his Chevelle.

  
“Should we, uh, stand back?” Sam asked.

  
“Don’t cross where the house stood. This area will be in a state of temporal flux. Existing in both the past and future before landing in the present.” Cas stretched his arms out and closed his eyes. “You will see things that won’t make sense.”

  
A roar and wind came from nowhere. Cas’s trenchcoat blew back behind him. A spectral image of Bobby’s house appeared, flickering, unsure, and unsettled.  
A ghost of a man now stood in the front yard, tending a plant they couldn’t see.

  
“I think that’s my Grandfather.” Bobby raised an eyebrow at the image.

  
The image of the house changed again, improved, complete paint and unbroken windows. A group of 6 unrecognized children ran through where the porch should be and around the east side of the house, disappearing as their giggles still rang out.

  
Bobby’s house as the Winchester’s knew it appeared, but it still looked faded and shuttering. A young woman and a middle aged man walked out the front door.  
The young woman walked away and out of sight as the man stayed behind.

  
“Dad. Yeah. Hey, what exactly did I do wrong? My daughter wants to be a hunter!” his voice was strained with the effort to stay quiet enough the woman wouldn’t hear. “What if I don’t want her to be Bobby?” he asked. His expression worried and a little angry.The house flickered again and the man was gone.

  
A young man who looked like Sam did in his youth was sat playing a guitar on the porch by himself.  
The wind roared again. Cas began to double over in effort. The image flickered, the man vanished, and the house landed real and tangible with a deafening boom.

  
Bobby walked up and poked at a window, finding his house exactly as it was. The boys followed close behind, Dean pausing to stomp on a porch board. Cas poofed in and sprawled on the small couch.

  
Sam and Dean sat near him, while Bobby slowly appreciated his house. He made a slow wide circle, touching every wall, dusty shelf, window and book that he passed.  
“Home sweet Dump” Bobby tried to play it cool, but the boys could tell he was pleased to have his home and stash back.  


Dean strutted over and opened the cabinet where the liquor should be and found it empty.  
“Sonufabitch.” he muttered.

  
“I only brought the essentials.” Cas said from his resting position.

  
“So.” Sam clapped his hands together. “We gonna talk about why the house is back? And who those people were?”

  
Cas sat forward on the couch, resting his head in his hands. Dean took the now open spot beside him.  
“I’m taking advantage of my abilities to save someone...someone very important to me.” Cas said. “She needs this house, this place, these supplies to help her.”  


“So this girl.” Dean wiggled an eyebrow. “Is important enough that you are tinkering with time.”  
“To the world, no. To this family, yes.”  
The men exchanged glances. Family was all the reason they needed.

  
“Did I see my Grandfather out there? He never lived here.” Bobby asked.  
“Yes, I had to draw on the energy and memories from people who cherished the house. He was proud of the legacy he was able to leave for future Singers. Having you three here was of vital importance.” Cas rubbed his face, still troubled and tired.  
“And the kids?” Sam asked tentatively.  
“I’m not sure, I didn’t pick all of them up. I think they’re some of your grandchildren.”  
“Woah.” Dean slapped Sam on the back. “We actually live long enough to procreate.”  
Cas nodded.

  
Dean turned away a little, gripping his jaw tight to fight back one stinging tear.  
“The people on the porch?” Bobby asked.  
“Um. The young woman is the next you. Keeps a stocked base for hunters, answers phones.” Cas replied.  
“And she is the important one. The one you’re helping.” Sam added.  
“I can’t yet tell you what drew me to the future, I believe I was destined to it. But I can tell you we do have a future worth looking forward to on this path.” Cas smiled a little.  
“Her Dad didn’t want her to be Bobby. Who is she?” Dean asked.  
Cas didn’t answer. The guys assumed he couldn’t.  
“Can we have her name?” Sam looked like he could be fighting back a tear also.  
“Holly.” Cas voice was barely above a whisper.  
A tear fell hot from Dean’s eye.  
“Dad told me once that if you’d been a girl they were gonna name you Holly.” The brothers exchanged a look.”  
“You both need better naming techniques.” Cas brightened a little. “With so many named in tribute to those lost we have to use middle names and nicknames to keep everyone straight.”  
“Holly.” Sam said. “Holly.” Dean and Bobby repeated. It felt right.  


“The love you brothers share carries on and permeates generations down.” Cas pulled a picture from his pocket. He kept it close and covered. “I saw some pieces of this future. It’s changed me.” He showed the photo cautiously. It was Holly, bright and smiling riding piggy back on the young guitar playing kid.  
“For instance,” Cas continued. “I saw the day that you two become Grandfathers. Both on the same day. The mothers arrived at the hospital almost simultaneously. Sam’s daughter Jessica gave birth first. The musician you saw playing the guitar on the porch, her son Chase Millsap.”  
“Jess….Chase.” Sam muttered, letting a couple tears fall. His heart was in his throat with the joy and possibility.  
Cas nodded.  
“Later that same afternoon, Dean’s son Rob and his wife had a little girl. Holly.”  
Dean’s demeanor had been softened by tears also, but he tried to joke around.  
“Rob, but not Bobby?” he asked  
“Your wife preferred Rob as the shorter version of Robert.” Cas replied.

  
Dean and Bobby met eyes for a moment. It wasn’t a surprise that Dean chose to honor Bobby this way, but touching moment they had just all shared made it more meaningful.  
“Sam took an rare opportunity to gloat about beating Dean to something. Dean took it in stride saying that Jess as a Winchester woman was tougher.”  


Dean’s head was spinning. He wanted to ask about what kind of woman would dare to marry him. He wanted to ask if his family line was doomed to be hard working hunters. He felt the instinct to protect Holly, his gut telling him it was likely his fault she was in danger. Cas saw the pain in the eyes of his friends and tried again to reassure them.  
“I know I’ve overwhelmed you. Just trust me. They’re fine. They’re all fine. With his house, and a large family of protective Winchesters, I know the future I saw will be good.”  
“Is there anything else we can do, in the here and now, to help?” Sam asked.  
“It’s a hard thing to ask for, but there is something you can do, Bobby.” Cas looked up to Bobby as he asked it. Bobby’s hard and nod was sure.  
“Holly is the new you, in a way. If I can bring her here, Could you show her all the secrets, traps, and surprises in the house and on the property?”  
“What’s she up against? We can research and help.” Dean insisted.  
“Even I don’t know Dean.” Cas replied with remorse.  
“Well get her here! Do you have enough mojo to do it? I’ll let you tap into my soul for extra juice.” Dean stood and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
Cas waved a hand “I should have enough power to do it. But.”  
“But what?” Sam interjected “It’s dangerous. It’s risky. We know.” Sam gave Cas a slap on the shoulder.  
“No, I mean. You two can meet her, for a moment.”  
“Wait, what?” Dean stopped Cas with a firm hand against his chest.  
“She needs to learn the house’s secrets from Bobby, but I don’t want to risk messing up any timelines. Any exchanged information could become a problem.”  
“Boys. You’ll get to see her again soon enough, as a little snot nosed brat. Clearly I won’t be around to show her what’s what. Somethings are worth waiting for.” Bobby gave each of his boys a pat on the arm.  
Cas nodded. “I’ll return shortly.” and he disappeared before them.

  
“Well. I don’t know if I should throw up or find some alcohol.” Dean flopped back on to the well worn couch.  
“Grandparents. Us!” Sam said joining him.  
“I can’t even imagine it. Can’t picture it. The world would have to be a very different place for me to even consider putting more people I love on the line.”  
“I can see it. Both of ya Idjits.” Bobby said pulling his flask out of back pocket. “If the world gets better you’d both be good Dads.” he took a swig.  
“It’s been a sappy day already, so I’m going to say it.” Sam clapped his hand loudly against Bobby. “We have the best example.”

Cas had been gone more than an hour. The hunters sat around in the quiet, Bobby nursing slowly at his flask while Sam and Dean sat shoulder to shoulder. Dean’s thumb gripped the photo that Cas had brought.  
“He looks like you, shoulda seen it when he was on the porch.” Dean said about Chase.  
“Yeah. She looks like family too. Those are your eyes I think.” Sam couldn’t peel himself away from the image.  
“They’re friends.” Dean mused.  
“They’re family.” Sam corrected.

  
The sound of rustling wings announced Castiel’s return. Dean’s granddaughter was pressed up against him, arms wrapped around him like a necklace. His left hand wrapped around her waist, his right hand brandishing his angel blade.  
She was dressed like a hunter. Dark boots and jeans beneath her black and white flannel, dark green canvas jacket not all that different from the one Bobby was currently wearing. She was nearly as tall as Cas, and had a sturdy frame.  
Her hair was between wavy and curly and the color was the same mahogany as Sam’s. Her face was heart-shaped, much like Deanna Campbell’s. Dean’s green eyes, framed by dark lashes shone bright.

  
She slowly unwound her arms from Cas’s neck. Cas gave her a nod.  
She turned to face them, she wore Dean’s nervous face. It was clear she didn’t know where to start a greeting.  
“Hi, uh. Holly.” Dean finally blurted.  
She audibly exhaled and held out her hand to shake Dean’s.  
“Yeah. Hi. I’m Holly. I’m your...granddaughter.” She knew he knew that, Cas had filled her in but she was a loss like the rest of them.  
“Your grandfather Dean” Cas pointed, with his angel blade before sheathing it. “Your great-Uncle Sam. And Bobby Singer.”  
Dean couldn’t contain his excitement for a moment longer. In two quick strides he’d scooped Holly into his arms and pulled her tight. She hugged back firmly, grateful he’d made the first move.  
When Dean begrudgingly released her his face was pure elation. He gave her a little push toward Sam.  
“Heya Uncle Sam.” She said, just like Dean would have. Sam studied her face for a just a second too long before pulling her in for a hug.  
Bobby was stood back a way, admiring his wayward boys and their joy. He saw tears in Holly’s eyes as she approached him next.  
“Bobby.” she tried to greet him but her tears had taken her voice.  
Bobby couldn’t persuade his body to move, Holly gingerly placed herself against him, hiding her face for a moment against his chest. He bit his tongue to steady his nerves.  
Seeing the trepidation in Sam and Dean’s face he snapped out of his trance. He tenderly placed a hand on her back and patted a couple times.  
“You know me, kiddo?” He rubbed his free hand against his face.  
“Yeah. I was little.” Bobby waved a hand to stop her explanation, he didn’t want to hear it.  
She pulled back from them and stood closer to Cas again. She shook her head a couple times, trying to shake away the tears she’d let fall. She and Dean cleared their throats in perfect unison. Cas smirked.  


“I wanted to bring Chase too,”she said to Sam “Cas said only me.”  
Sam nodded. “You’ll show him the ropes when you get back.” he smiled at her.  
“Chase is her Sam, in a way.” Cas looked annoyed. “When I first intervened in their lives Holly threatened my life...and my feathers...in Enochian for merely speaking to him.”  
Holly shrugged a little. “I’m cautious.” her half-smile charmed them.  
“You didn’t know Cas, he wasn’t around?” Dean asked.  
“I thought it was him, but when an angel showed up asking a favor of Chase I couldn’t help myself.”  
Dean scrunched his eyes at Cas, waiting for an explanation. Cas shook his head no in response.

  
“I don’t know what to do. Don’t know what to say.” Sam said. No one moved or spoke. “Shall we sit down?”  
The group shuffled towards Bobby’s sparse living room.  
“She can sit for a moment, talk about non-essential things,” Cas gave Holly a knowing look, “but then we need to avoid further intervention and let Bobby show her around.”  
“No, no no. She just got here.” Dean practically pleaded.  
“Don’t worry Grandpa--er, uh Dean if you prefer.”  
“Grandpa is fine by me, I’m so damn pleased that I’ve earned the name.” Dean interrupted, blushing.  
“I asked both of you for advice before I left. I asked about what things I could say, assurances I could make that would try to make this better.” her demeanor was calm and caring. Dean felt like he was listening to one of Sam’s speeches.  


“Uncle Sam. You wanted me to tell you that you have a life like Mr. Wyatt. You said that you would know what that means.” Holly reached out and held Sam’s hand. Sam let out a single laugh and his smile beamed.  
“Unbelievable. I really said that?”  
“You didn’t give me any other hints, I know it’s not a lot.”  
“What’s my wife like? How many kids do we have?” Sam wanted to hold back and rely on the message from himself, but couldn’t.  
“You’re very fond of your wife. The feeling seems mutual. I shouldn’t tell you how many kids, could affect some of your decisions.” Castiel answered.  
Sam scoffed but didn’t press any further.  
“What a picture. It’s like he’s reading a dime-store romance.” Bobby joked.  
Holly gave Sam’s hand an affectionate squeeze and stood just enough so she could reach to kiss his cheek.

  
“You weren’t sure what to tell me.” Holly said turning to take Dean’s hand. “You started out saying you didn’t want to know anything. Said it would ruin the best surprises. Then you tried to convince me to smuggle your journal back with me so you’d know everything.”  
“Sounds like me.” Dean chewed his lips firmly together to stave off tears.  
“Don’t worry about Grandma. She’s great. You two love annoying each other and she’s a great cook. Cas says I can’t tell you how many kids you have, but I can tell you about my dad, Robb.”  
“Cas said you saw him with me, as he was bringing the house back.” Cas nodded, and Holly continued “I have the best Dad. He was always there for me, an endless source of laughter, support, and occasional embarrassment. In one afternoon he’d help me with homework, ballet, and the correct way to make a fist.”  
“He did travel quite a bit, but I knew he always had my back,” Holly started to reach for something in her pocket.  
“Traveled? He’s a hunter.” Dean felt a sick mixture of disappointment and pride.  
Holly extracted a card from her coat pocket.  
“Nope, sorry. Sure we’ve all hunted here and there, but my dad..”she handed the card to Dean. “..is a retired baseball player.”  
Dean saw a familiar face grinning back at him from a well worn baseball card.  
“He’s not happy that Chase and I enjoy hunting, but I’m free to be whoever and whatever I want to be because of the way Robb raised me. Because of the way you raised him.”  
“He’s probably just worried about you.” Dean said. He squeezed Holly’s hand but couldn’t stop looking at his son’s baseball card.  
“We shouldn’t leave that.” Cas said reaching out for the card.  
“Oh let him have it. Grandpa won’t let it spoil anything.” Holly gave Dean a cautionary look.  
“No, you should take it. If you don’t I’ll never stop looking at it.” Dean handed it to Cas instead of Holly.

  
Holly whispered to Cas.  
“Are you speaking Enochian?” Sam asked, taking his chance to remove Robb’s baseball card from Cas’s grip.  
Cas nodded to Sam before answering Holly in Enochian. The others could tell they’d been left out of a secret but no one spoke up.  
Sam studied Robb’s card in silence for a long moment before returning it. He felt a pang of jealousy that Dean knew more about his future children than he did. It barely soured the pleasant feelings from what they’d learned.

  
“We’ll check in before she has to leave.” Cas announced, dismissing the brothers.  
“Jesus, Cas. Five minutes is all we get?” Dean growled.  
“Grandpa. It’s okay. You’ve got me to look forward to?” Holly stood and pulled Dean up to her.  
She hugged just like Dean knew he hugged. Too many arms grasping too many times. Trying and failing to pull the other person closer than skin would allow.  
Sam went in to hug her again. “Do you look after Chase the way Dean looks after me?” he asked into her hair.  
“Yeah. Poor kid.” Holly chuckled. “He’s my best friend.”

  
Sam and Dean walked back out to Baby for a couple beers, leaving their Angel with Dean’s granddaughter and their surrogate father. Knowing it was not their weirdest day was a strange comfort.

  
“So, now that the house is back. In your time-line or whatever. Does that mean that you’ve been here before?” Bobby asked.  
“Yeah. I’ve been here a ton. My Dad and Uncles have done a lot of work on it, but it’s the same place.”  
Bobby had started to pace in a small area, unsure of where to begin with the stash and house secrets. Holly approached and wrapped her arm firmly around his, holding him steady at her side. It was affectionate and Bobby didn’t know how to reciprocate. He felt calmed by her gesture.  
“I know some of the little things.” Holly started toward the kitchen with him. “The drawers with false bottoms, the good, rare and valuable shit in the stash. And the redundancy in the electricity and phone lines.”  
“Good. That’ll save some time.” Bobby still opened some of the false drawers in silence while Holly observed. Castiel followed them around like a shadow, never more than an arm’s length away.  
“Upstairs I have an encrypted list of where my copied books are. Many of the most important books were one of a kind before I got my mitts on them. Yes, I’m a paranoid bastard. I guess you know about the trap door in the hallway?”  
“Yeah, but I’d like to see it opened. Then you can show me how to reset it and the mechanisms.”  
“Sure. You want to take a short trip Angel?” Bobby gestured to the spot where the floor would break away. Cas scowled.  
Holly took the opportunity to get in the closet and grab the lever, chuckling like a vaudeville villain. Bobby smiled, watching her pull the lever dramatically. No doubt in his mind that the devious little shit belonged to Dean.

  
The afternoon continued like this. Bobby showed her every little thing in the house he could think of that he thought could be useful to her. They continued out into the yard and the junk lot. Holly knew several of the things he had hidden out in the cars. She said it was because she and her cousins would play hide and seek in and out of the rusted wrecks.

  
Bobby was completely charmed by her. When she spoke in earnest she was Sam, when she joked and sassed she became Dean. As they worked around the outer edges of the property line he got her to talk about some of the hunts she’d been on. She didn’t have a lot of mileage, but she attributed that to her family being protective. She admitted it had always been her plan to try to be the next “Bobby”.

  
Bobby noticed that Holly and Cas were weird with each other. They bumped around like there was a string tying them together. Where she moved, he followed. When she retraced her steps he was in her path and they circled like orbiting planets. They unknowingly mimicked each other’s expressions and gestures. They avoided making eye contact.

  
Back at the house Holly and Bobby sat together on the porch. Their time together was nearing an end and neither of them wanted to be over. Stalling with Cas becoming impatient they exchanged some funny anecdotes about working the phones for other hunters. She told him about a faster way to prepare demon killing bullets.  
“Do you like being “me”, kid?” Bobby asked.  
“Yeah, for sure. I have a superior organizational method for the stash. I like knowing what we have and what we don’t. I like doing research. I don’t have the same talent for languages that you have, but I’m trying. I love working the phones and sassing all the cops who call to check up on the hunters.”  
“Do you have any good memories of me?”  
“No ages. No years.” Cas interjected.  
“Of course! I remember sitting in your lap, your smell, your laugh. I remember you sneaking me sweets when my mom wasn’t looking. Your face is a little different, but you’re younger and I’m older.”  
Bobby nodded and Holly leaned in resting her head on his shoulder. Bobby took her hand and patted it absently.

  
Sam and Dean had been watching the porch scene from Baby and couldn’t wait any longer to rejoin the group.

“Can you tell us what you’re up against? Maybe we can help some more.” Sam asked.  
“Cas said no, but I know we’ll be fine. I just can’t imagine what we’d do without this house as a home base for our stash, and our people.”  
“What is up between you two.” Bobby had thought about ignoring it, but knew this would be his only chance to ask.  
“Uh. Well. Nothing.” Holly answered. She peeled herself away from the porch step and stood close to Cas.  
“I feel I was made for her.” Cas stated bluntly. No sign of trepidation crossed his face.  
The beer Dean had been cradling between his fingers fell to the dirt.  
“Um. I feel a connection to him as well, but I can’t explain it.” Holly said, staring at the fallen bottle to avoid eye contact.  
“The bond Dean and I share has lead me to his path. This future where it’s all possible. I don’t know if I feel connected to Holly because of Dean. Or if I was destined for Holly and found the path there through Dean.” Cas’s expression and gestures remained stoic, but it was clear his words and his way of piecing together his thoughts had changed.  
“Destiny? I thought we were all about free will?” Dean’s jaw tightened.  
“Sure. Free will Grandpa. If we chose to remain connected, or to part.” Holly answered cautiously, but didn’t let the fear of their reaction stop her.  
“This is probably why Cas wasn’t in her life, why she didn’t know who he was until he had to get involved.” Sam offered the explanation solemnly.  
“I guess we’ll choose what to do as the decisions come.” Dean softened a little. Imagining something putting a wedge between him and his Angel friend felt weird.

  
“We need to be getting back.” Cas placed a leading hand in the center of Holly’s back.  
“Okay. Let’s aim for no tears, eh?” Holly squeezed Sam first.  
Dean hugged her so hard she squawked in pain.  
The hug she shared with Bobby felt different, felt final. They both had silent tears betraying their stern expressions when they parted.

  
Holly stared at each face with frantic darting eyes, trying to memorize each one. She let the breath she’d been holding fall out and turned away from them. She wrapped her arms firmly around Cas’s neck and nuzzled her head into his neck. Cas wound his left arm around her as his angel blade appeared in his right. He nodded once to them, and they were gone.

  
“See you soon enough kiddo.” Dean said to empty space.


End file.
